Do You Hear the People Sing?
Do You Hear the People Sing? is a song by Freedom Fighters and Park Members (Earth-X). It is sung in the episode GoAnimate. Lyrics *'Ray Terrill/The Ray': ♪Do you hear the people sing?♪ *'Jenny Knight/Phantom Lady': ♪Singing the song of angry men?♪ *'John/Black Condor': ♪It is the music of the people♪ *'Dollman': ♪Who will not be slaves again!♪ *'Vibe (Earth-X)': ♪When the beating of your heart♪ *'Rex Lawquane': ♪Echoes the beating of the drums♪ *'Spongebob (Earth-X)': ♪There is a life about to start♪ *'Patrick (Earth-X)': ♪When tomorrow comes!♪ *'Echo (Earth-X)': ♪Will you join in our crusade?♪ *'Sabine (Earth-X)': ♪Who will be strong and stand with me?♪ *'Tails (Earth-X)': ♪Beyond the barricade♪ *'Knuckles (Earth-X)': ♪Is there a world you long to see?♪ *'Homer (Earth-X)': ♪Then join in the fight♪ *'Bart (Earth-X)': ♪That will give you the right to be free!♪ *'All': ♪Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men? It is the music of the people Who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart Echoes the beating of the drums There is a life about to start When tomorrow comes!♪ *'Shadow (Earth-X)': ♪Will you give all you can give♪ *'Jason Scott (Earth-X)': ♪So that our banner may advance?♪ *'Zack Taylor (Earth-X)': ♪Some will fall and some will live♪ *'Billy Cranston (Earth-X)': ♪Will you stand up and take your chance?♪ *'Trini Kawn (Earth-X)': ♪The blood of the martyrs♪ *'Kimberly Hart (Earth-X)': ♪Will water the meadows of France!♪ *'All': ♪Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men? It is the music of the people Who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart Echoes the beating of the drums There is a life about to start When tomorrow comes♪ The Gang Civil War 3: The Final Chapter Lyrucs Do you hear the people sing Lost in the valley of the night? It is the music of a people Who are climbing to the light. For the wretched of the earth There is a flame that never dies. Even the darkest night will end And the sun will rise. They will live again in freedom In the garden of the Lord. We will walk behind the ploughshare; We will put away the sword. The chain will be broken And all men will have their reward. Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade Is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that they bring When tomorrow comes! Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade Is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that they bring When tomorrow comes! Ah! Ah! Ah! Tomorrow comes! Category:Songs Category:Songs on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United